


I loved her first

by Sukulala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukulala/pseuds/Sukulala
Summary: Everyone always talks about Ana. What about fareeha's father? How would he feel on her wedding day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was Listing to I loved her first By Heartland. and this popped in my head. It's short. but i hope everyone likes it :) First time writing Pharmercy

I sat at the round table. The german man to my left was talking cheerful to the woman I once loved. A smile cross my face. It was nice to see her slower down for once in her life. As I looked around the table. My eyes fell to the couple on the Dance Floor and I was hit with a flashback of the first day. I laid eyes on her. On that day I don’t think I’ve ever move so fast in my life through the medical ward. From that first moment I laid eyes on her I knew she would be my life and I would always love her.  
After the song with done I got to my feet and made my way over to them. Can I have the next dance I asked. She smiled big at me taking my hand. Angela walks off saying something about needing water. You look beautiful today. I said low. She give me bashful smile. As we dance another flashback came over to me. And I was standing in my old apartment. A small girl standing on my feet smiling and laughing as we danced around the room. She would never tell anyone but she loved to dance.  
She would tell me that one day she would touch the sky. She always dreamed big. And here me are all of her dreams had become real. And I still love her like that first day.  
As the night was coming to an end. Everyone was leaving she stand in front of me. Her hand in Angela’s. I was fighting back the tears. I love you my little bird. And you I said looking over to the blonde. You take care of her. Angela hugged me tight and right then I knew I wasn’t losing my daughter. I was gaining a daughter.


End file.
